As a general tendency in society, the quality of foodstuff, including beverages, is of increasing importance. The quality of dispensed beverages, such as beer, has become of significant importance to the consumer and beer consumers tend to choose the beer label based on the view of the final impression, i.e. the dispensed beer. Furthermore, beer dispensing devices have become within the reach of ordinary consumers, i.e. more people have beer dispensing devices in their homes, at their firms, at sports facilities etc., where no trained personnel is operating the dispensing devices. Similarly, the safety of the user of the dispensing device and the hygiene of the device have also become very important.
When dispensing beverage, such as beer, in a bar facility, it may sometimes be difficult for the user, trained or untrained, to clean the device properly, or it might just be of low priority. Furthermore, often during replacement of the beverage container, the dispensing line is being reused without being cleaned properly. The consequence is that the dispensing line may contain old beverage and that for instance bacteria are present. This may provide a bad taste to the beverage, or even in some instances health disadvantages for the consumer.
Thus, there is a need for an easily operated dispensing system, which reduces the resources and skills involved when operating, replacing and cleaning the system. At the same time, the system has to provide high quality dispensed beverage and observe and fulfill the hygiene and safety regulations fixed by law.